


Во благо, во зло

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Потому что меня от тебя тошнит, и тебя от меня тошнит»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во благо, во зло

_You made a fool out of me_  
 _And took the skin off my back running_  
Royal Blood

 

Считалось, что такие, как они — счастливчики. Ханамия скорее удавился бы, чем сказал, что хоть одному из них повезло. Он знал Имаёши, а насчет себя самого просто не строил иллюзий: выиграв друг друга в генетической лотерее, они порядком обезопасили мир друг от друга же. Едва ли Ханамии было на мир не плевать.

Когда через пару недель после выпуска из средней школы последствия метки проявили себя во всей красе, Имаёши даже нашел в себе силы сочувственно улыбнуться. Он понимал. Этот ублюдок все понимал, возможно, лучше него самого, потому что был старше и чувствовал острее — иначе говоря, мучился еще больше, чем сам Ханамия.

— Думай об этом как о приеме лекарств, — Имаёши сжимал его руку прохладными пальцами, — одной или двух встреч в неделю должно хватить. По крайней мере, на первое время.

Ханамия мрачно посмотрел на него, сдувая челку с глаз, и перевел бесцельный блуждающий взгляд на парковую аллею, откуда слышались чьи-то разговоры и детский смех. Кто-то выгуливал собак, кто-то кормил уток в пруду. Пастораль.

— Больше похоже на подписку о невыезде, — проворчал он наконец, — или домашний арест.

— Не будь таким пессимистом, Ханамия. Мы оба даже можем играть — и не обязательно в одной команде.

Ханамия взглянул на него с интересом, приподняв брови.

— А если ты покалечишься на товарищеском матче, мои визиты в больницу зачтутся?

— Да, — невозмутимо отозвался Имаёши, поглаживая костяшки его пальцев, — зачтется любая личная встреча. Но такую — я бы не советовал. Слишком похоже на личную месть. Будет много лишних вопросов, — он усмехнулся, — все знают, что ты меня едва терпишь.

Фыркнув, Ханамия перевернул руку, сжимая его пальцы в своих, и тут же уловил остаточный мелкий тремор. Как он вообще до сих пор умудрялся играть в полную силу?

Чувствуя, как первый раз за месяц отпускает головная боль, отчаянная тошнота, чертово сердцебиение, не дающее спать по ночам, он ощущал нечто похожее на мрачное удовлетворение: во всяком случае, Имаёши тоже было тошно.

*

Они продержались до самого выпуска из старшей школы, прежде чем метки проявили себя в полную силу. И встречи на полчаса раз или два в неделю пришлось просто внести в расписание между тренировками и матчами. Про себя Ханамия, вздыхая, называл это приспособлением. Уделяй больше внимания опорной ноге — на нее идет основная нагрузка в прыжке. Не забывай о балансе в питании, витаминах и протеинах. Попробуй сделай так, чтобы тело, ведомое какой-то давней глупой эволюционной ошибкой, не убило тебя.

— В этом нет смысла, — Ханамия стянул форму и бросил прямо на пол душевой, гибко потягиваясь. Запах пота забивал ноздри — времени между матчами в этот раз было настолько мало, что после тренировки и пробежки пришлось звонить Имаёши, даже не успев переодеться. — Идиотский рудимент, не более. Так какого черта...

— Аппендикс — тоже рудимент, — Имаёши устроился прямо на полу, поджав ноги. То, как он старается не смотреть ему в спину, Ханамия отлично видел в зеркале. — Но когда ты заработаешь аппендицит, тебе будет не до мыслей об эволюции.

От близости знак на ладони дергало и покалывало, рука, казалось, немела до самого локтя — мнимое чувство, раздражающее. Вставая под прохладные струи, с наслаждением стирая с себя пот и грязь, Ханамия в сотый раз надеялся, что знак удастся стереть тоже — но он, разумеется, оставался на своем месте, чернея явно и очевидно для всех.

Ступая на прохладный пол и вытирая полотенцем волосы, он в сторону Имаёши старался даже не смотреть, но все равно улавливал, как тот бесцельно блуждает взглядом по светлому кафелю, рядам пузырьков, тому, как истаивает конденсат на зеркале — лишь бы видеть его.

Сунув форму в ящик с грязным бельем, Ханамия прошел обратно в комнату, жестом позвав за собой. Одевался, стоя спиной к нему, так же, как до этого сбрасывал с себя одежду в душевой — без малейшего стеснения, будто рядом никого не было. Смущение истаяло еще в общих раздевалках в средней школе, а теперь им обоим вовсе было не до того. Слишком мало времени — тренировки, матчи, занятия, грядущие экзамены. Слишком мало времени для соблюдения личных границ.

*

Регулярные встречи — неделя за неделей, месяц за месяцем — даже помогали управляться со временем и планировать расчетливо. Став капитаном на втором году старшей школы, Ханамия был почти благодарен за это. Мог бы быть благодарен, если бы все происходящее не было изначально чем-то вроде постыдной повинности, наказания, которое он даже заслужить не смог — просто выиграл при рождении в каком-то идиотском небесном игровом автомате. Да Ханамия с самой средней школы учился оставаться безнаказанным — но получал свое все равно. Не от судей на матчах, нет.

Вынужденная привязанность отзывалась во всем теле так же, как дергало после долгих тренировок натруженные мышцы — неизбежной, привычной болью. От нее немного отвлекали занятия, матчи и командная работа. Особенно последняя — попытки сыграться и выстроить тактику игры были незнакомой территорий, но задачки подкидывали любопытные. Захватывающие.

И как всякий шаг на незнакомое поле, первый опыт должен был запомниться. Поэтому, когда Имаёши, скривившись, впервые дернул его на себя за воротник куртки, пробормотав: «У меня мало времени», Ханамия запомнил все. Дышать потом было тяжело и больно, а губы саднило оттого, что Имаёши кусал и зализывал укусы кончиком языка. Метку не то что дергало под кожей — жгло.

Спрашивать, какого черта, Ханамия не стал. Все было очевидно.

Имаёши смотрел на него хмуро и улыбаться даже не пытался.

— Если не поможет, — бросил он, — позвони мне. Значит, эксперимент провалился.

И не оглядываясь, скрылся в толпе на перроне — невысокий, сухощавый, он всегда умел быть незаметным. Когда поезд отъехал и на несколько минут стало тихо — лишь из динамиков доносились сухие объявления, — Ханамия запоздало автоматически кивнул сам себе. А потом, помедлив, поднял руку, трогая кончиками пальцев саднящие губы, и, отведя ее, почти удивился, не увидев крови.

— Эксперимент, значит, — пробормотал он, раздраженно засовывая руки в карманы, и, ссутулившись, пошел прочь тяжелым, неуверенным шагом.

*

Эксперимент оправдал себя полностью, и встречи, продлившейся несколько минут, вполне хватило для того, чтобы продержаться, не чувствуя тоску, усталость и тошноту — все канонические признаки боли от разлуки, буквальные до зубного скрежета. Имаёши понимал это прекрасно — чувствовал на себе, ублюдок, — поэтому при следующей запланированной встрече он без слов потянул Ханамию на себя, положив ладони на плечи. И поцеловал — гораздо мягче и потому отчего-то интимнее, чем в прошлый раз.

Отвечая, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, очерчивая абрис узких насмешливых губ кончиком языка, Ханамия мог только злиться, потому что хотел он того или не хотел — касанием обжигало ладони.

Отстранившись, Имаёши внимательно, без улыбки посмотрел в его лицо:

— Продержишься?

И он продержался.

*

На сухом пайке из регулярных встреч и голодного нереализованного желания — чертовски долго. В ярости переставал видеться смысл — она только отнимала силы. Дернуло колючим страхом, лишь когда Имаёши однажды сказал, что не собирается оставаться в Японии — и взглянул на него поверх чашки кофе задумчиво и почти сочувственно.

Ханамия раздраженно дернул острым плечом и уставился на собственные сложенные на столе руки. Давно остывший чай успел подернуться мутной пленкой. Даже думать о том, что свою жизнь придется подстраивать под другого, было тошно.

— За месяц без меня, — сказал он, — ты на стенку полезешь.

— Нам придется привыкнуть однажды, — Имаёши даже не пытался издеваться или шутить, — мы не можем провести всю жизнь, привязанными друг к другу. Никто не может, Ханамия.

— А должны бы, — он дернул уголком губ, силясь усмехнуться, но не выходило, — если верить биологии.

— Мы много лет об этом говорим, — вот теперь Имаёши улыбался — мягко и нечитаемо. — И ничего нового я тебе не отвечу. Хватит. Смирись.

Ханамия сделал короткий глоток из чашки, даже не заметив, как зубы клацнули о фарфор. Смирение никогда не было его сильной стороной. От попытки представить, как он уезжает на другой конец света, примиряется с незнакомым языком, неподходящим климатом, неизвестностью, страхом — даже тошно уже не было, только пусто. И зло.

Тем вечером Имаёши провожал его до станции, держа за руку, изуродованную меткой, а на перроне склонился, сцеловывая с губ жесткую, злую насмешку, и Ханамия привычно потянулся, обхватывая его руками за плечи и запрокидывая голову. Злоба улеглась на несколько мгновений, чтобы потом стать только острее и отчетливее — как и всегда.

*

Впрочем, долгое время ему было не до страха перед будущим. В панике экзаменов, стажировки, подготовки диплома они едва успевали встречаться и на пять минут. Имаёши, когда наконец удалось выбраться, ждал его у кампуса, кажется, успев задремать стоя. Опущенная голова, черные пряди, упавшие на лицо, сутулая, до сих пор неуловимо нескладная фигура — все это Ханамия помнил отчетливо до тошноты.

Зрение у Имаёши за университетские годы испортилось окончательно, и даже сквозь очки он болезненно прищурился, глядя Ханамии в лицо, прежде чем приобнять за плечи. Тот податливо запрокинул голову и встряхнулся, чувствуя, как наконец проходит головная боль. А Имаёши отвел прядь волос с его лица и усмехнулся.

— Мне нужна пара часов твоего времени. Стерпишь?

Ханамия закатил глаза, давясь невысказанным: «Я терплю уже столько лет, в конце концов». И позволил увести себя от кампуса вниз по шумной улице, до ближайшего крошечного полупустого бара, где на столике в углу едва умещались их папки и сумки с учебниками. Впрочем, почти все вокруг были такими же, как они, так что это начинало напоминать подготовку к какому-то студенческому бунту.

А Имаёши, сделав заказ за двоих — вкусы Ханамии он давно знал, — стянул очки и принялся нервно протирать стекла. Разговор не клеился — их разговоры никогда не клеились, как они не старались сделать эту повинность хотя бы обоюдно интересной. Каждый уважал ум второго, и опыт, и интеллект, но предложить друг другу было практически нечего. И чем дальше их разводило время, тем более это было очевидно.

Впрочем, Ханамия знал его. Знал чертовски хорошо. Совместная болезнь сближала — так, как сближали круги доверия и общества анонимных алкоголиков.

В углу кто-то громко рассмеялся, негромкий, мягкий трек в динамиках над головой сменился чем-то из тяжелого рока, звякнули друг о друга стаканы, поставленные на столешницу. В сбитом, одномоментном шуме Ханамия даже не сразу расслышал до конца, когда он сказал, прерывая никчемный спор о фармацевтике:

— Я уезжаю в июне. На два месяца для начала. А там — посмотрим.

— Что?.. — он переспросил, сначала не понимая, и не договорил, поняв. — Куда?

Музыка начала казаться смутно знакомой. Слабый свет бликовал на стеклах очков Имаёши, кто-то все продолжал хохотать, от этого смеха начинало звенеть в ушах.

— Эл-Эй, — он коротко пожал плечами, потом усмехнулся. — Одна фармацевтическая фирма...

— Молчи, — скривившись, Ханамия выставил перед собой открытые ладони, — оставь свои подробности при себе. Не интересно.

Почти вслепую нащупав на столе свой стакан, он осушил его наполовину в пару длинных глотков. Мир плыл так, будто он надел очки Имаёши — в полутьме едва удавалось улавливать очертания предметов.

Сдернув сумку со спинки стула, он поднялся на ноги, сгребая свои папки, едва не роняя половину на пол и стараясь не замечать, как Имаёши внимательно и чутко смотрит ему в лицо.

— Полчаса прошли, — Ханамия пожал плечами в ответ на немой вопросительный взгляд и бросил пару купюр на столик. — Созвонимся через неделю.

И, проходя мимо, коротко мазнул губами по виску.

*

Казалось, что время начинает убегать из-под пальцев уже здесь и сейчас. Подстегнутый им, Ханамия работал, кажется, на чистой ярости — и в конце концов его краткие, колкие аналитические заметки своего читателя нашли. Он писал о том, чего никогда не видел, не мог видеть, находясь на другом континенте, но в истории о мудреце и капле воды был резон. А анализировать то, что он знал лучше других — механизм разрушения, — было не так уж сложно.

— Лучше бы был политологом, — Имаёши над его заметками только качал головой, сухо усмехаясь, и Ханамия раздраженно отбирал блокнот, убирая в карман.

— Не интересно. Причины скучны. Следствие — вот что важно.

Имаёши вскинул брови, глядя на него с насмешливым интересом.

— Серьезно, Ханамия?

— Вполне, — он пожал плечами, — вот представь. — Придвинувшись ближе, Ханамия оперся ладонями о колени и глумливо посмотрел прямо в лицо. — На межшкольных ты получил травму. Серьезную, очень серьезную травму, семпай, после которой играть в баскетбол ты уже не будешь, — он довольно, сыто облизнулся, и узкие губы скривились в насмешке, — никогда.

— Предположим, — Имаёши кивнул, кажется, с одобрением. Или просто узнавая стиль. — Продолжай.

— Что тебя будет интересовать больше — то, почему я это сделал, или то, как тебе жить дальше?

Он помолчал, потом негромко рассмеялся. И двумя пальцами ткнул Ханамию в лоб.

— То, что ты так легко мне в этом признаешься. Это что, доверие?

— Нет, Имаёши, это гипотеза. Так что?

Теперь он вздохнул, поежившись. Отшутиться, не отреагировать, сменить тему ему наверняка хотелось. Но дожимать Ханамия умел как никто, и Имаёши это знал.

— Хорошо. Да, меня не будут интересовать причины. Может быть, месть, — он коротко повел рукой в воздухе, — или реванш. Но не твои причины.

— И это нормально, — Ханамия дернул плечом. — Так же и с этими людьми. Никто не крикнет: «За что», не начнет молиться, получив пулю под ногу. Они побегут.

Имаёши искоса взглянул на него, поправив очки на переносице.

— На этом базировалась твоя... стратегия?

— Нет, — Ханамия негромко низко засмеялся, — нет, не на этом. Но могла бы. Это интересно. Как механизм. Разве тебе не интересно?

Имаёши молчал, будто давая ему осмыслить свои слова. Ханамия покосился на него снова и раздраженно вздохнул. Они редко говорили, а еще реже могли договориться; продлить момент, пожалуй, хотелось.

— Конечно, нет, — пробормотал он. — Бесполезно спрашивать.

Имаёши вместо ответа мягко положил ему руку на плечо. Левую, не изуродованную меткой руку.

— Я понимаю, — звучало пополам мягко и издевательски — так, как умел он один. — Тебе пойдет твоя... профессия, Ханамия. Ты справишься лучше других.

Ханамия стряхнул его ладонь..

А потом привалился виском к плечу и все-таки рассмеялся.

*

Месяцы до отъезда — дату Имаёши догадался сказать заблаговременно, и Ханамия не знал, благодарен он, или ненавидит его за это — тянулись ожиданием казни. Предчувствие боли дается тяжелее, чем сама боль — он знал это лучше других, видел когда-то в старшей школе в лицах соперников на площадке, выходящих на нее почти как на эшафот. Матчи с Кирисаки Дайичи редко обходились без травм. Их репутация была известна всем. Ничего хорошего от встречи соперники не ждали.

И потому игра приобретала определенный интерес.

Оказаться на их месте было сомнительным удовольствием. Принимать неизбежное — и ждать его, продолжая жить дальше, даже когда больше всего хотелось обколоться парой сомнительных препаратов и впасть в токсическую кому, было привычно тошно, но, в сущности, жизнь продолжалась.

Выкраивать время становилось почти невозможно — учеба и работа занимали его целиком, так, что, приходя домой, он уже почти не понимал, где заканчивается боль метки и начинается накопившаяся усталость. И потому, когда Имаёши появился на пороге его крошечной съемной квартиры подле Синдзюку, он даже смог удивиться. Пытался удивиться — до тех пор, пока тот, не разуваясь, не дернул его на себя за плечи, до боли цепляясь пальцами, и не впился губами в шею, наверняка оставляя следы. Ханамия охнул, ручка, зажатая в пальцах, покатилась по полу, набросок статьи, что он пытался написать, испарился из головы за мгновение. Он не смог бы и слова сказать из того, что только что набрасывал в блокноте за ужином. Да он тему бы не вспомнил сейчас, если бы попытался.

Имаёши отстранился, бросая сумку на пол, и посмотрел в лицо с широкой подрагивающей ухмылкой. Ханамия автоматически потер шею, безошибочно нащупывая место укуса. След останется. Точно.

— Мы можем все сделать проще, — произнес Имаёши наконец.

Ханамия вздернул брови, отзываясь с усталым, вымученным сарказмом:

— Когда ты уедешь — нам это не зачтется.

— Зато до тех пор не придется выкраивать минуты. Странно, что мы раньше никогда... — он замолчал, когда Ханамия, скривившись, закрыл ладонью его рот.

— Мы никогда, — проговорил он, — потому что меня от тебя тошнит, и тебя от меня тошнит. Впрочем, проходи.

Когда, быстро сняв обувь, Имаёши запоздало извинился за вторжение, он запрокинул голову и гулко, низко расхохотался, чувствуя, как смех царапает горло и губы, и все смеялся, смеялся и никак не мог остановиться — будто выплескивал все, что накопилось за эти годы.

*

И проще действительно было. Ханамия почти не видел Имаёши, возвращаясь едва не за полночь, а просыпаясь с рассветом, но чужое присутствие успокаивало, как могло бы, наверное, само чувство, что у него есть дом — и в него можно вернуться. Эволюция была жестокой сукой, но механизм самозащиты у нее работал без сбоев.

По крайней мере, впервые за годы было спокойно.

На узкой постели они помещались с трудом, но доставать футон Ханамия не стал, а Имаёши не попросил. Засыпали спина к спине, просыпались так же — и о том, что оба ворочались во сне, говорило по утрам лишь сбитое за ночь к ногам одеяло.

Имаёши оказался неплохим соседом. Непритязательным, тихим — и интересным. С близкого расстояния его захотелось видеть и изучать, потому что впервые Ханамия начал ощущать хоть что-то кроме тошноты и злости, почти перестал видеть многолетнюю привязанность как затяжную болезнь — и сам понимал, как это не вовремя. Как глупо.

И пока они переругивались, спорили или грызлись, время шло, перерабатывая застарелое раздражение в шаткое подобие перемирия. Имаёши готовился к переезду, оформлял документы, вел длинную оживленную переписку на английском — и просил помочь с тонкостями перевода, так что Ханамия был примерно в курсе, как ни старался отстраниться. Стадия отрицания оказалась так себе жизненной стратегией. Неотвратимость вошла в привычку — так со временем становится жесткой, загрубевшей кожа в месте удара.

Но, поздним вечером в тесной кухне стягивая с Имаёши очки, он улыбался. Тот подслеповато прищурился — зрение падало, в планах на будущее помимо переезда встала перспектива лазерной коррекции — и не отстранился, когда Ханамия сел возле него на колени, проводя ладонями по лицу. Будто тоже почти вслепую. Очерчивал острые скулы и мягкую линию подбородка, узкие губы, насмешливый прищур глаз.

— Ханамия... — начал было Имаеши, но он только отмахнулся.

— Помолчи хоть раз в жизни.

И гибко потянулся вверх, сцеловывая сухую насмешку. Имаёши поднял руку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Забытые чашки едва не полетели на пол, когда он рывком потянул его за руки, вынуждая встать, и усадил прямо на столешницу, подхватив под бедра. Пуговицы путались под пальцами, дышать оказалось неожиданно больно, каждый выдох получался сбитым и надсадным. Имаёши не смеялся, целуя шею, ключицы, губы, но все-таки расхохотался — без всякого веселья, впрочем, — коротко ведя пальцами от живота к паху и надавливая ладонью на ширинку. Ханамия ахнул, широко распахивая глаза, и уткнулся головой в плечо, слыша только, как громко, резко жужжит молния, а потом — уже ничего не слыша.

— Почти десять лет, Ханамия, — ровно проговорил он в какой-то момент, и тот в ответ только всхлипнул, не в силах произнести ни слова, — какого черта?

Вместо ответа он провел ногтями по спине сквозь футболку, очерчивая позвоночник, жалея, что не может расцарапать до крови — чтобы до Имаёши дошло. Чтобы проняло наконец.

*

Проще действительно было — и потому сложнее во стократ. Когда-то Имаёши сравнивал необходимость видеться для того, чтобы метки не свели их обоих с ума, с принятием лекарств — сам Ханамия предпочел бы термин «наркозависимость».

Суть едино.

Имаёши с его фармацевтикой не дал бы солгать.

Поэтому когда он начал постепенно собирать вещи, это тоже не вызвало никаких вопросов. Глядя в календарь, Ханамия констатировал без удивления — пара недель, неделя, три дня, два. Завтра.

Вечером собранная сумка стояла у порога, и Ханамия в очередной раз удивился тому, как чертовски мало у него вещей. И ведь с этой же сумкой он поедет с утра в аэропорт — и не будет испытывать никаких неудобств из-за того, что вещей с собой максимум на неделю.

Прощания не вышло: Ханамия вымотался, недосып и нервное напряжение наконец дали о себе знать, и он отключился прямо за столом, уткнувшись лицом в блокнот с недописанными набросками к статье, безнадежно размазывая чернила. А проснулся с мучительной болью в спине, анальгетиками под ладонью, краткой запиской с пожеланиями хорошего дня и пометками красными чернилами в блокноте. Имаёши отметил пару фактологических ошибок, подсказал удачную метафору и с явной насмешкой приписал внизу совет найти хорошего корректора. Ханамия мучительно щурился, пытаясь вникнуть, и только с трудом поднявшись на ноги, понял, что квартира совершенно пуста. Будто Имаёши здесь никогда и не было .

Пожав плечами, он принялся собираться. Метку на ладони уже дергало болью, но пока слабой, привычной, терпимой — до того, как терпеть станет почти невозможно, у него впереди была примерно неделя. За неделю нужно было сделать чертовски многое.

Ханамия еще мог бы успеть в аэропорт, но не собирался. Не видел смысла. До отлета оставалось несколько часов — а у него, как и долгие годы до этого, было мало, критически мало времени на то, чтобы чувствовать себя живым. И в тот момент, когда самолет Имаёши взлетал, Ханамия расплачивался в аптеке за такой запас анальгетиков и седативных, что при желании — необходимости, что точнее — смог бы тривиально устроить себе передозировку. В конце концов, посреди двадцать первого века было бы слишком глупо и пошло пытаться умереть от любви.

*

Он знал это чувство, выучил, как в такие моменты мучительно тяжело функционировать и отчаянно не хочется попросту жить. Но чертовски давно, еще с тех пор, как в старшей школе они ставили эксперименты по выносливости, не испытывал его так полно. И если на вторую неделю Ханамию держался почти хорошо, то к началу третьей все стало тем, чем и было с самого начала — ломкой для наркомана.

Впрочем, во время редких звонков он ничем себя не выдавал. Имаёши по телефону не собирался жаловаться тоже. Он вскользь рассказывал о клинике, в которой стажировался, и совсем коротко — о своих пациентах. Будто уехал в соседнюю префектуру, а не на другой континент. Впрочем, когда в голосе мелькал скупой восторг — становилось понятно, ради чего он все это затеял. Едва ли, впрочем, благополучие Имаёши волновало Ханамию. Его беспокоил запас седативных, потому что без таблеток он больше не засыпал, и анальгетиков — потому что без них он не мог встать. И глухая злость на то, что он не может сосредоточиться: боль рассеивала внимание и мешала ясно мыслить.

Он не мог даже предугадать, как долго это продлится, потому что и чужой опыт был слабой опорой — всякая болезнь протекала индивидуально, а это, как оказалось, было именно хронической болезнью, в которой, к тому же, отсутствовала возможность выздоровления как таковая. Только ремиссия. А потом — рецидив.

А Имаёши смеялся сквозь скрип и шипение помех, рассказывая, что в его клинике проводят испытания экспериментальных препаратов как раз для таких, как они, и, возможно, он согласится...

И это был единственный раз, когда он показал, что ему тоже паршиво.

Ханамия почувствовал что-то похожее на мстительное удовлетворение. Хотелось сказать — мучайся. Страдай и сдохни. Потому что ты нас во все это втянул. Но он отмахивался от этой мысли, в глубине души понимая, что Имаёши не так уж виноват. В конце концов, если бы человечество на протяжении всей истории не двигалось бы без оглядки на фокусы эволюции, у них бы даже пенициллина не было.

— Гормоны или хирургия? — Ханамия скучающе откинулся на спинку кресла и сложил ладони на коленях, удерживая телефон между щекой и плечом.

— Комплекс, — Имаёши, кажется, пролистывал какие-то бумаги — может быть, искал подробности. — Метку собираются удалять лазером, все остальное — купировать гормональными препаратами. Плюс психотерапия, разумеется.

— Разумеется, — едко повторил он.

Имаёши рассмеялся в ответ как-то неуверенно.

— В альфа-группе уже двадцать человек. Кто знает, Ханамия, возможно, у тебя будет шанс от меня избавиться.

— Буду молиться об этом, — он закрыл глаза ладонью, но даже сквозь пальцы просачивался слабый утренний свет, обжигая сетчатку. — Когда ты вернешься?

Имаёши помолчал, будто что-то взвешивая. И отозвался негромко, осторожно подбирая каждое слово:

— Не прошло даже месяца, Ханамия. — Помолчав, добавил: — держись.

Ханамия убрал руку и задумчиво посмотрел в стену, подумывая швырнуть в нее телефон. Но сдержался. В конце концов, очевидно, сочувственные речи от Имаёши тоже вписывались в концепцию неизбежного зла.

Сбрасывая вызов, впрочем, он не мог перестать крутить в голове простой порядок временных интервалов — пять недель, четыре недели, три... Хотелось верить, что легче — следуя логике наркозависимости — все-таки станет до конца чудовищно длинного срока. Это было всего-лишь болезнью — и Ханамия не ненавидел Имаёши за это. Впрочем, и не любил. Он просто от него устал.

*

К тому моменту, как Имаёши сказал, что скоро вернется, лето пошло на убыль. Ханамия не столько начал чувствовать себя лучше — или хотя бы чувствовать себя человеком, — сколько приспособился. На таблетках тоже можно жить, как оказалось. Побочные эффекты на фоне общего ощущения себя живым трупом казались не более чем вишенкой на торте.

— Последствия могут быть тяжелее, чем тебе сейчас кажется, — Имаёши говорил на удивление спокойно и осторожно, даже не пытаясь шутить. — И потом придется лечить последствия твоего... лечения. Аккуратнее, Ханамия.

— Я аккуратен, — огрызнулся тот в ответ, мучительно заставляя себя открыть глаза — о разнице часовых поясов порой забывали оба, и за окнами была глубокая ночь. — Лучше скажи, что делаешь ты.

Имаёши помолчал, потом отозвался неожиданно жестко:

— Бегаю по утрам. Работаю. Пью D3 и кальций. И держу себя в руках — вот и все.

Кажется, это была отповедь. Ханамия с трудом потянулся, садясь на постели и опуская ступни на холодный пол. Тело ломило — привычно, знакомо до тошноты.

— Спасибо за совет, — он проговорил едко. — Ты просто...

— Ханамия, — Имаёши перебил его, даже не собираясь слушать всю коллекцию заранее заготовленных оскорблений. Вероятно, не видел смысла. Это было на него похоже. — Я вернусь. Скоро. Но следующим уедешь ты — помнишь еще, что хотел стать военным журналистом? И с этим нужно будет жить. Я бы на твоем месте начал сейчас.

Темнота комнаты, темнота под веками — суть едино, поэтому Ханамия закрыл глаза.

— Я пытаюсь, — глухо проговорил он, — я — пытаюсь. Доброго утра, семпай.

И отключился. Для того, впрочем, чтобы до самого утра пролежать без сна и только к рассвету, сдавшись, потянуться за ноутбуком, чтобы добить пару заметок, вычистить сводку, проглядеть новости. Жизнь не ждала — в этом Имаёши был прав, по крайней мере.

И с этого момента — под конец срока тюремного заключения — наметилось улучшение. Не то чтобы боль исчезла — начала затухать, мешая не так катастрофически, как все это время. Или Ханамия попросту окончательно к ней привык. Сложно было понять. Но утром, когда он наконец заставил себя посмотреть хоть куда-то, кроме как себе под ноги, первое, что бросилось в глаза — неприметное объявление в метро, простой лист с незатейливым, скверно отбитым текстом, сообщающим о начале альфа-тестирования экспериментального препарата в больнице Токийского университета.

Слова Имаёши вспомнились сразу же. Гормоны, лазер, психотерапия — последняя бы точно не помешала, судя по всему, что до всего остального... Он ничего не говорил про результаты. Возможно, их еще даже не обнародовали. Полная неизвестность, шаг наугад из знакомого ада в незнакомый. Лечь под нож и позволить кому-то ставить на себе эксперименты. Звучало паршиво.

Однако телефон Ханамия все-таки в последний момент заставил себя записать и вечером, будто вскользь, спросил, не слышно ли что-нибудь о той альфа-группе. Имаёши, помолчав, ответил только:

— Ничего утешительного. У большей части объектов — рецидив до конца терапии.

— Понимаю, — он кивнул.

Но телефон лаборатории не удалил все равно.

*

Но если в разговорах по телефону Имаёши держался хорошо или делал вид, что держится, то встреча в терминале Нариты быстро показала, кто больший и лучший лжец. Ханамия думал, что это он сам. И ошибался.

Сумку — ту же самую спортивную сумку, с которой уезжал — Имаёши удерживал на плече и слабо улыбался, выискивая его взглядом в толпе встречающих. Исхудавший, осунувшийся, откровенно усталый и больной — из них двоих он больше походил на живой труп.

— Выглядишь хреново, — Ханамия улыбался почти торжествующе. И чувствовал, как от желания протянуть руку саднит кончики пальцев.

— Ты тоже, — он мягко кивнул, ухмыляясь одним уголком губ. — Здравствуй.

В такси от аэропорта Имаёши молчал, только стискивал его ладонь — и облегчение от места прикосновения расходилось волнами по всему телу. В крови закипал коктейль из восторга и злорадства, а Имаёши, кажется, даже не вслушивался в поток полускрытых оскорблений — только отстраненно улыбался, глядя ему в лицо, и кивал. Вероятно, в этот момент его можно было заставить переписать на себя все имущество или выгрести содержимое банковской ячейки. К сожалению, в обратную сторону это тоже работало. Эволюция все еще была сукой — но, как Имаёши и предсказывал когда-то, сейчас до нее не было никакого дела.

Разговор — монолог, по сути — оборвался на середине пути, безнадежно затихая, но едва они вошли в квартиру, Имаёши дернул его на себя за лацканы пиджака и одним жестом стянул ткань вниз, бросая прямо на пол. Ханамия насмешливо приподнял брови, слыша, как упала на пол сумка — слыша, но не видя, потому что смотрел только в глаза.

— Здесь? Сейчас?

Имаёши посмотрел в ответ с невозмутимой глумливой заинтересованностью.

— А ты предлагаешь сначала выпить кофе?

Ханамия вместо ответа с негромким шипением толкнул его к стене, раздвигая коленом ноги, вжимаясь всем телом и длинно, влажно вылизывая ключицы и горло, прежде чем впиться поцелуем в приоткрытые губы — и услышать в ответ длинный низкий стон на выдохе.

И даже вжимаясь лопатками в стену, подставляя плечи и грудь, Имаёши не переставал мягко, издевательски улыбаться — и его улыбку хотелось то ли стереть укусом или ударом, то ли просто — хотелось. И это тоже злило до красной пелены перед глазами, и злость ударяла в голову едва ли не сильнее, чем возбуждение.

— Как я тебя ненавижу, — Ханамия бормотал, отстраненно слыша, как, стуча, покатилась по полу отлетевшая пуговица с воротничка, — как меня от тебя тошнит.

Имаёши ухмылялся, отводя пряди волос с его лица и спокойно считывая невысказанное: «И как без тебя это все вообще ничего не стоит, превращается в формикарий». Он понимал, чертов ублюдок, он все всегда понимал. Хуже всего было знать, что для кого-то ты всегда читаем, прост, раздет. Точно как долгие годы назад в душевой, когда он сидел на полу, застегнутый на все пуговицы, в то время как сам Ханамия скидывал грязную форму на пол и переступал через нее босыми ступнями. И пока он злился, кусал, целовал, вылизывал, будто пытаясь отыграться сразу за все, хотя теперь времени было в избытке, Имаёши молча вел чуткими ладонями по лопаткам и позвоночнику — и лишь на мгновение отстранился, чтобы снять очки и почти вслепую подвесить их за дужку на крючок для ключей.

Ханамия, проследив этот жест, попытался расхохотаться. И почему-то не смог.

*

Были счастливчики, выдавшие в ответ на клинические испытания простую ангедонию, но часть альфа-группы спустя неделю после окончания курса препаратов показала классическую депрессию. Опасно помахивая перед собой чашкой кофе, Имаёши говорил, что в этом есть своя логика. Что на гормональном и психологическим уровне процедура удаления метки сродни ампутации. Отсечь конечность для того, чтобы остановить заражение — мысль действительно казалась здравой. В извращенной системе координат Имаёши Шоичи, во всяком случае, точно.

— Пропить антидепрессанты проще, чем научиться жить с протезом, — он мягко улыбался, потирая пальцами лоб. Ханамия смотрел из-под челки, едва понимая, к чему он клонит.

— А были хоть какие-то последствия, кроме несущественных?

— О, множество, — Имаёши говорил с каким-то тонким, едва скрываемым удовольствием. — Один сатириазис чего стоил. Знаешь, как тяжело остановить волну промискуитета в крошечной закрытой лаборатории?

Гиперсексуальность, помноженная на невозможность получить удовольствие. Ханамия почти жалел, что пропустил самое унылое порно в своей жизни.

А Имаёши все мечтательно улыбался, будто воспоминания казались ему приятными. Ханамия скрипнул зубами. Он знал Имаёши чертовски давно, знал, что по натуре он был естествоиспытателем — а еще ублюдком.

— Скука, — он только дернул уголком губ. И поднялся было из-за стола, чтобы подлить кофе, но Имаёши без улыбки перехватил его за запястье и притянул к себе, прижимаясь головой к животу. Дыхание казалось частым, горячим — чувствовалось даже сквозь футболку. Хмуро посмотрев на растрепанную черноволосую макушку, Ханамия потянулся, чтобы поставить чашку обратно на стол, и быстро провел ладонью по волосам.

— Тяжелее всего — на третью неделю, — вдруг глухо проговорил Имаёши, сцепляя руки за его спиной, и он нахмурился. — Мы пробовали разные методы: гештальт-терапия провалилась, круги доверия себя не оправдали, а имплозию лучше было даже не начинать.

Ханамия даже не сразу понял, что он говорит не о себе.

— И когда антидепрессанты и бета-блокаторы за завтраком мы начали давать вместо витаминов...

Он сжал в кулаке гладкие черные пряди, и Имаёши замолчал на полуслове, запрокидывая голову. Ханамия хмуро посмотрел ему в лицо. Склонился, проводя губами по лбу, переносице, скулам, молча сминая приоткрытый рот — не столько целуя, сколько почти умоляя заткнуться. И Имаёши, негромко рассмеявшись в поцелуй, не произнес больше ни слова, только дернул на себя, усаживая на колени, и быстро, нетерпеливо скользнул ладонью под футболку, почти царапая ногтями грудь и живот. Коротко поцеловав в шею, ключицы, губы, Ханамия на мгновение отстранился, стягивая одежду, и откинулся на локтях на столешницу.

Имаёши оглядел его с мягким глумливым любопытством, скользя насмешливым взглядом по груди, ребрам, паху, — и запрокинул голову, глядя теперь, кажется, только на алые, злые пятна на скулах. Замер, прищурившись, будто никак не мог наглядеться — смотрел на приоткрытые влажные губы, бледные щеки, злой, жесткий прищур. Чувствуя себя под этим взглядом не то раздетым, не то выпотрошенным, Ханамия скривился, до боли закусив щеку изнутри.

— Насмотрелся?

Имаёши улыбался, проводя по телу горячими ладонями, и он точно чувствовал — не мог не чувствовать, как Ханамия вздрагивал, когда он случайно или намеренно скользил пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра.

— Никогда.

Зашипев сквозь зубы, он запрокинул голову, когда узкая ладонь накрыла пах, едва ощутимо поглаживая сквозь ткань, и Имаёши рассмеялся с явной издевкой — и восторгом. Кто бы смог разобрать, чего в этом смехе больше. Ему это нравилось, всегда нравилось — доводить, издеваться и давить. Чудовище, которое Ханамия знал и понимал порой лучше, чем себя самого. И пока они изводили друг друга, и спали друг с другом, и заново нащупывали слабые точки, и выучивались сосуществовать, это по крайней мере было весело.

А потому, рассмеявшись, сдавшись, он глухо застонал сквозь зубы, закрывая глаза.

Раз уж монстр отказывается жить под кроватью — стоит начать получать от этого удовольствие.

*

И он получал — забирая и отдавая все, на что хватало сил, выдержки и времени, потому что обратный отсчет так и не закончился. Сродни перспективе спать в обнимку с гранатой: никогда не знаешь, в какую ночь проснешься от взрыва, но рано или поздно это точно произойдет.

Для того, чтобы точно знать содержание письма, Ханамии даже не потребовалось перегибаться через плечо и заглядывать в экран — он и по лицу Имаёши отлично читал каждое слово.

— Второй этап испытаний начинается через две недели.

Ханамия только коротко пожал плечами, автоматически прикидывая, что осталось от запаса таблеток с прошлого раза. По всему выходило, что тогда дозировку он рассчитал оптимально, и расход — тоже, так что...

— И сколько он продлится?

— Неизвестно, — Имаёши, прищурившись, смотрел ему в лицо. — Результаты были гораздо лучше ожидаемых, так что нам дали зеленый свет. Расширяем альфа-группу, попробуем пару специфических методов... — он повел пальцами в воздухе, а потом, будто одернув себя, сжал ладонь в кулак на столешнице. — Я сообщу тебе.

Прозвучало еще более формально, чем те письма, что Ханамия помогал ему переводить перед прошлым отъездом.

Кивнув, он задумчиво склонил голову к плечу.

— Сначала ты сделаешь кое-что для меня.

Имаёши вопросительно приподнял брови, отставляя ноутбук в сторону. В его лицо даже смотреть не хотелось — там была привычная маска насмешливого сочувствия и готовности помочь..

— Я слушаю, Ханамия.

— Рецепты, — ровно произнес он наконец. — Антидепрессанты, обезболивающие, ноотропы, снотворное.

Имаёши помолчал. И скрестил руки на груди, будто обозначая внешнюю границу, прежде чем спросить хрипло и надтреснуто:

— Предпочтения?

— Сам разберешься, — Ханамия пожал плечами. — Из нас двоих ты фармацевт.

Он кивнул. И вырвал лист из его блокнота, что-то отмечая для себя. На обратной стороне был план недописанной статьи, кажется. Плевать.

— Я сделаю, — Имаёши говорил негромко и задумчиво. — Сделаю что могу. Но...

— Молчи, — Ханамия скривился, выставляя перед собой открытые ладони. — Потому что альтернатива у меня — героин.

Кажется, это его убедило, и других вопросов он не задавал.

Две недели прошли быстро — так, что Ханамия сначала не успевал фиксировать время, а потом забыл о нем. Таймер обратного отсчета остановился, когда интервал до взрыва превратился в несущественную величину. Бомба все равно рванет. Не может не рвануть. Она создана для этого, в конце концов.

И когда Имаёши уехал — так же тихо и просто, как в прошлый раз, не потревожив его и не разбудив, — Ханамия даже удивиться не смог, проснувшись с головной болью, проламывающей затылок, и таким жжением под кожей на руке, будто окунул ладонь в кислоту.

Рецептурные бланки обнаружились на столе рядом с россыпью полупустых конвалют из старых запасов. Будто сжалившись, Имаёши оставил подробную записку о том, какие препараты не стоит сочетать, чтобы побочные эффекты в этот раз проявили себя мягче. Больше ничего в том послании не было — ни прощания, ни извинений.

И оглядывая все это: бланки, таблетки, чужие почти брезгливые советы — он покачал головой, понимая, что это тоже не решение, но другого у него нет. Хотя одна вероятность все же оставалась.

Сварив кофе и ссыпав шуршащие блистеры в коробку не глядя, Ханамия тяжело осел прямо на пол, мучительно пытаясь проснуться. Боли еще не было — только логичные последствия многодневного недосыпа да предощущение, основанное на прошлом опыте.

Покосившись на часы, он попытался прикинуть время отлета — по всему выходило, что до него оставалось не больше получаса, но точнее он не знал.

Поставив чашку на пол рядом с собой, он нашел нужный номер в телефонной книге и пару мгновений смотрел на него, прежде чем нажать на вызов.

В лаборатории ответили сразу.

*

Тесты длились бесконечно — тяжелые, изматывающие, порой и унизительные. Казалось, что его обследуют перед тем, как отправить в космос, а не для того, чтобы попросту излечить. Экспериментальная группа, толком не испытанная методика — всего-то вторая волна тестов, в то время как где-то на другом континенте для Имаёши стартовала третья. Но даже оказавшись в одной клинике, они были бы по разные стороны истории болезни — врач и пациент.

Засыпая в пустой палате под капельницей, он считал от скуки, сколько на этот раз на его теле электродов и датчиков, еще прикидывал, устал ли Имаёши разговаривать с его автоответчиком. В клинике были запрещены любые средства связи, об этом его предупредили сразу же, так что все, что было у Ханамии с собой — несколько книг.

И он надеялся, что его голос в записи успел надоесть Имаёши до тошноты.

А боль нарастала исподволь, медленнее, чем в прошлый раз, хотя анальгетиков или успокоительных Ханамия теперь не получал — слишком тщательному исследованию подвергались эмоциональный фон и физическое состояние, сбивать их химией было нельзя. Но на второй раз все оказалось проще. Может быть, сказывался больничный покой. А может — просто надежда.

Надежда, густо замешенная на страхе.

За окнами клиники простирались парк и пруд, а внутри белоснежные стены будто выжигали глаза. Покончив с тестами, он впервые познакомился с альфа-группой — и только тогда понял, что все предыдущее больничное заключение было почти камерой сенсорной депривации, способной разве что вызвать эффект Ганцфельда. Пустые стены, молчаливые лаборанты, многостраничный контракт с целым сонмом подпунктов мелким шрифтом. И в противовес этой тихой стерильной белизне — чужие истерики в группе доверия.

Начиналось лечение не с гормонов, даже не с хирургии — с терапии. И ходили слухи, что это последний этап отбора — были те, кто решал, что с обсессивной зависимостью тоже, в конце концов, можно жить. Страх перед будущим, предпочтение ему реального ада, практического зла — много факторов, ни один из которых Ханамия к себе не относил. Он точно знал — нет, нельзя. Будучи зависимым, жить просто не получается. Только перебиваться от дозы до дозы.

И его история мало чем отличалась от десятка других. Он рассказывал ее бессчетное количество раз — в группе и на индивидуальных занятиях — до тех пор, пока она просто не затерлась, заставляя биографию пестреть дырами и сомневаться, было ли что-то кроме. Казалось, что вся личная история свелась к временным интервалам — и от этого тоже было тошно и зло. Как и должно было быть.

Подготовка была долгой — и физическая, и психологическая, — и о возможных последствиях Ханамия успел наслушаться. Будто его пытались спугнуть — и может быть, в самом деле пытались. Потому, когда наконец назначили дату операции, он не поверил своим ушам.

Сначала метки удаляли хирургически. Для этого требовалось пропороть руку практически до кости — и Ханамии еще повезло, что у него знак был на ладони, иначе операция могла бы быть куда более травмирующей. От нее оставались грубые шрамы, заживало долго, у большей части альфа-группы первой волны — мучительно, а еще в некоторых случаях знак проступал снова. Далее следовала гормональная терапия. А за ней — долгие годы ожидания возможного рецидива, этап, который пока не закончился ни для кого, а для него должен был только начаться.

За неделю до операции после групповых занятий на сеансе индивидуальной терапии Ханамия в очередной, в сотый, кажется, раз проходил тест Роршаха — и глядя в чернильные узоры, отвечал на стандартный вопрос на удивление честно:

— Это просто пятна.

А боль была жгучей, выламывающей и страшной, и оставалось всего ничего — семь дней до того, как ее вместе с рассудком ненадолго сотрет общий наркоз.

И Ханамия ждал.

*

Все, что продолжало держать на месте — оговоренная контрактом необходимость регулярно обследоваться. Это тоже было подпиской о невыезде, но гораздо более мягкой, а главное — добровольной.

И короткие поездки она все же вполне допускала.

Из пекла его вместе с десятками таких же, как он, вывозили силами Корпуса мира — в бронированные грузовики набивалось столько людей, что пытаться отстраниться было бесполезно, и Ханамия даже не пытался. Кто-то спал у него на коленях, кто-то положил голову на плечо. Он выворачивался, пытаясь положить блокнот хотя бы на собственное предплечье, придерживая кончиками пальцев, и писал, писал, писал — все, что видел, потому что это было важно, это был материал на миллион. Да, о перестрелках в крошечных прибрежных деревнях, о ночных бомбардировках, о том, как огонь жадно схватывает крытые соломой дома — об этом писали десятки, сотни других до него, но в их деле каждый опыт был особенным. Важным. Уникальным. И нужно было быть полной бездарностью для того, чтобы не сделать из этого интересный материал.

Бездарностью Ханамия не был точно.

Улетали ночными одиночными рейсами из крошечного местного аэропорта на чахлых корейских «фонгах», видевших, кажется, еще семидесятые. В полете страшно трясло, самолет, кажется, едва выдерживал груз, хотя все, буквально все пришлось бросить прямо в поле — и камеру, и одежду, и личные вещи. При себе у Ханамии остались лишь россыпь карт памяти и блокнот во внутреннем кармане. Оказалось, что больше ничего и не нужно. Правда, немного жаль было лэптоп — грубый шрам на руке саднило, жгло, дергало к перемене погоды, и долго писать вручную не выходило.

В полете почти удалось впервые за последние три дня задремать, и выдернуло его из сна лишь объявление пилота, говорящего, что через час они приземлятся в аэропорту Даллес. Вашингтон... До Эл-Эй он добирался бы долго, даже если бы решил безрассудно сбежать от собственных спасателей и двинуться через всю страну от одного побережья к другому без денег и документов. Ханамия едва не рассмеялся от мысли, что еще недавно вполне мог на такое пойти. Долгой привычкой все еще дергало, как фантомной болью, но избавлялся от этого он со злорадным удовольствием, понимая, что не проиграл.

Поглаживая блокнот во внутреннем кармане, Ханамия криво улыбался, глядя на сигнальные огни на крыле самолета. Вез он с собой чуть больше, чем прочие, и это было самой интересной частью будущего материала. Статистические сводки, снимки со спутников, планы, расстановки сил. Стоило потратить столько усилий — и лет, чтобы занять себя чем-то полезным. Оглядываясь на последние годы, он сам едва понимал, почему от скуки раньше не сводило зубы.

Кто-то из соседей переругивался на хинди, кто-то спал, кто-то молился. «Фонг» трясло в эпилепсии зоны турбулентности, но это только усыпляло еще больше — что угодно может стать колыбельной, когда несколько суток удавалось задремать лишь на считанные минуты прямо на жесткой земле, а до этого неделями — по очереди с другими такими же счастливчиками, прижав к себе рюкзак, чутко и некрепко. Усталость становилась хронической, глаза жгло, а голова гудела. И все это не имело значения.

Имаёши говорил когда-то, что с выбранной профессией он справится лучше других. И он справлялся. И ночью — одной из десятков ночей что он провел в посольстве, прежде чем его наконец переправили домой — даже попытался рассказать об этом, но разговор не складывался. Имаёши на линии долго молчал, и его дыхание — тяжелое, сбитое, сонное — слышалось сквозь шипение и помехи. Ханамия отстраненно подумал, что они не разговаривали сколько — полгода? И едва не расхохотался, поняв, что это неважно.

Рассказ об операции уместился между стопкой пустых конвалют и первым выездом из страны — сразу в самое жаркое пекло, куда отправляли с дипмиссиями и Красным Крестом новичков, чтобы не дать себе времени привыкнуть. Имаёши слушал молча, потом все-таки спросил:

— И как твоя теория причин и следствий? Оправдала себя?

— Более чем, — Ханамия ухмыльнулся, невидяще глядя в темноту перед собой. За окнами была ночь — глубокая, глухая, беззвездная.

После недолгой тишины Имаёши сказал наконец:

— Четвертая волна оказалась самой удачной. Думаю, я пройду процедуру тоже.

Все оказалось чертовски просто. Не сложнее, чем забить данк.

*

Имаёши вернулся в Токио только через месяцы — и тогда они лишь мельком встретились взглядами в Нарите между терминалами, и все, что Ханамия успел заметить — то, как отчетливо проступал бинт под его перчаткой. Задумываться об этом было некогда, незачем — он торопился домой, чтобы успеть перед сдачей материала свести воедино разрозненные заметки. Доработать еще можно было в процессе, а вот картинку стоило отразить здесь и сейчас. Потому лэптоп на коленях он открыл прямо в такси — и между съемками рельефа со спутника и собственными снимками совершенно забыл и о встрече, и об Имаёши, и о его перчатке. Времени, кажется, по-прежнему не было, но совсем не так, как все эти годы — теперь его дефицит лишь подстегивал, обжигал разум злым азартом, тем чувством, что в средней школе погнало на площадку, пожалуй. Суметь, доказать, справиться. Совершенно неважно, какой ценой.

Материал был сырым, но снимки — превосходными.

А дома отчетливо пахло пылью и запустением. Бегло встряхнув шторы, сняв плед и простыни, Ханамия устроился прямо на полу и рухнул в работу до поздней ночи, до тех пор, пока от усталости не начало ломить спину и плечи — и усталость мешалась с удовлетворением.

До следующего вылета оставалась всего ничего. И пусть оформить документы тем, кто работал через Крест и Корпус мира, было проще в десятки раз, это все равно каждый раз оборачивалось суматохой и паникой — выйдет ли? Успею ли? И он успевал — потому что в этом был резон и интерес.

В этом был смысл.

И хотя он думал об Имаёши, даже звонил ему — из крошечных прибрежных городков в странах третьего мира, из мегаполисов, из шиитских деревень и затерянных островных государств, где даже связи-то толком не было, и приходилось долго бродить по пляжу, прежде чем получалось поймать хоть какую-то сеть — в следующий раз увидеться удалось только через пару лет. Два года Ханамия учился работать с информацией, анализировать ее, а еще — красть, он усвоил, что она меняет мир и меняет людей. Но читать хоть что-то в непроницаемом лице Имаёши, кажется, так и не научился.

А тот мягко улыбался, сидя напротив, и выглядел откровенно хреново — почти так же, как в предпоследнюю встречу около трех лет назад. Видимо, работал на износ. Но рассказывал с удовольствием — о том, что препарат скоро поступит в широкую продажу, что терапия показывает прекрасные результаты, что такие, как они, попросту перестанут существовать, и эволюция вернется на свои рельсы. Ошибки кто-то должен был исправлять.

Ханамия слушал почти без любопытства. Это было пройденным этапом. Интересовало другое.

— И как тебе живется без клейма? — он сам чувствовал, что улыбка вышла кривой, безжалостной. Шрам на руке кольнуло какой-то застарелой фантомной болью.

Имаёши вздрогнул, а потом отозвался без улыбки:

— Превосходно.

И рефлекторно сжал ладонь в кулак — ладонь в тонкой матерчатой перчатке. Ханамия сам носил такие — довольно долго. Потому что шрам болел, и его постоянно приходилось смазывать анестетиками и заматывать, а в перевязке не так много смысла, когда третьи сутки спишь в пустыне на голой земле. Помогали перчатки без пальцев или матерчатые перевязки поверх бинтов — что удавалось раздобыть. Но у Имаёши вряд ли могли быть такие проблемы — да еще спустя столько времени после операции.

Прищурившись, Ханамия кивнул. И отвернулся к окну, бессмысленно глядя на то, как мимо проезжают машины, проходят люди — стоял теплый солнечный полдень, свет бликовал на стеклах, крошился бликами в лужах после недавнего дождя.

Он повернулся снова, лишь увидев, как Имаёши расплачивается по счету — за них обоих. Хмыкнув, он легко поднялся и подхватил ветровку.

— Прогуляемся?

Парк и пруд — совсем как перед старшей школой, когда они только решали, что делать дальше, устанавливали границы и правила. Имаёши все молчал, странно сгорбившись, и даже насмешки отбивал почти без интереса — все равно что играть в пинг-понг с автоматом. Метко, но предсказуемо. Ханамия все разглядывал его с какой-то смутной тревогой, которую сам едва осознавал, и, в конце концов, для того, чтобы решиться, потребовалось просто не задумываться. Раньше он Имаёши не жалел. Не стоило и начинать.

Впрочем, когда он все-таки жестко перехватил его за запястье и потянул на себя, тот даже отреагировать не успел и начал вырываться, нахмурившись и болезненно стиснув зубы, лишь когда Ханамия расстегнул мелкую пуговицу на запястье. Имаёши все пытался отнять руку, но тот держал крепко и цепко, а вот перчатку стягивал почти неуверенно. Продирало холодом неизбежного — впервые хотелось сжалиться, не увидеть и не узнать.

Но, в сущности, Ханамия знал с самого начала. И когда он наконец стянул перчатку, сминая и бездумно засовывая в карман, а потом развернул его ладонь, рефлекторно поглаживая костяшки пальцев и теплую, тонкую кожу на тыльной стороне, метка, конечно, была там — яркая, черная, как и прежде.


End file.
